


Texting Ben

by MagnanimousTwit



Series: A Ben and Roman Adventure [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Strangers, Texting, faceless pic share, online chatting, pointless smutty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnanimousTwit/pseuds/MagnanimousTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bored one day on a chat site, a woman gets paired with an interesting man. After a bit of texting, she sends him a risky picture. It's been a very long time since she's had release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

 

The way that they “met” was on one of those random chats online. Where you got paired with a complete stranger. Roman was utterly bored and her friend Charlotte told her it was just fun to talk to people without knowing them. It was the tenth time she hit reconnect, but she finally found someone interesting.

They talked when the stranger asked ‘any good books?’. Roman listed a thousand classics and defended Shakespeare expecting them to call her boring. The response instead? ‘ _Finally someone with a brain. I love Shakespeare_.’ No emoticons, shortened words, improper spelling, or so on.

She smiled to herself and typed in response, ‘ _Hello, I’m Roman, and despite that name I am a girl_.’

The greeting returned was, ‘ _Hi, love, I’m Ben. Hope I’m male, otherwise I’ve made some odd life decisions_.’ And she had laughed.

They talked for an hour, on a random chat site, Ben titled ‘Stranger’. About Shakespeare and even Hemmingway, movies, Doctor Who, plays, and then the weather outside, at which point she confessed she was in London and it was night. He was the same, and told her in was drizzling in Hampstead. Roman told him there was a downpour in Belgravia and it was heading his way. She had to trust that he was telling the truth, because how many people were wise to the fact that it really was drizzling just a bit North of her?

When it got late and he said he had work in the morning, Roman didn’t want to stop talking to him. She messaged him, ‘ _If you want to chat some other time, maybe I can give you my Skype?_ ’

‘ _I don’t have Skype, but maybe you can give it to me anyway? I will sign up, but I only type._ ’

Giving her Skype, Roman felt very voyeuristic. Risky, beautifully so.

In short weeks, typing messages on Skype turned into texting during the day. Just talking, about anything and everything, even if it was stress at work. Not that Roman got stressed often when she was just a waitress at a very boring diner. They hardly had the customers for her to get frazzled. But Ben did, and she talked him down from wanting to skip work more than once, without even knowing what he did.

The first time that she sent a picture, she had gotten a message as simple as, ‘ _What are you doing? –Ben_ ’

Just having gotten home from a sale at one of her favoured department stores, she dropped her bags to check that message. Responding, she was as honest as she always was. ‘ _Just walked in my door. Went shopping_. – _XOXO Roman_ ’

‘ _What did you get? –Ben_ ’

Honestly, there wasn’t much, and Roman was feeling daring. Using her living room as a dressing room, she changed into a sundress she got. Holding her arm out it took a few tries, but she eventually got a good picture. Before she could change her mind, she hit send.

‘ _Very pretty. What else? –Ben_ ’

Going through her bags, Roman then changed into a pair of jean shorts, forgoing a shirt because she could just take a picture of her lower half. Belly button down ended up in there no matter what she did, but she didn’t mind. At twenty-seven she was glad to look the way she did and not fret like most people did. She sent the picture to him.

‘ _Jean. Cute. –Ben_ ’

He didn’t ask, but the only other things she got were underwear and bras. Wetting her lip, she thought it might be nice to risk it. She never ever did this, but it had been ages since any man saw her in any state of undress. Roman was somewhat desperate, and she put on nothing but the matching black bra and underwear, both edged with lace. It took a mirror, but she got a good enough photo to send.

There was a slightly longer pause, but a message eventually came.

‘ _I don’t like them. –Ben_ ’

Roman startled and hit reply. ‘ _What, really? –XOXO Roman_ ’

His answer made her giggle. ‘ _Yes, take them off_. _–Ben_ ’

Her heart gave a thump at the idea after she had a moment to process it. Roman felt a prickling of her skin, never thinking texting could be erotic. But this man – it had to be about Ben, not being ordered to strip. He was amazing, brilliant, and Roman had always liked him a little. She found herself hesitantly taking off her bra first, just her bra, and she took a picture. Only one, and it didn’t show her nipple, just the top swell of her chest and clavicle. She sent it.

Nerves made her almost scream when it was gone. Please don’t go through, she thought. But who was she kidding, she had fantastic service. The picture sent and there was no way that she was going to get it back. She was sitting on her couch in just her knickers, panicking, when her text alert went off.

‘ _Are they really off?_ ’ His signature was forgotten.

He wasn’t asking for more, not commenting, just making sure. This was all on Roman, and she’d never done this before, so she liked the idea of having control. She wiggled out of her underwear and lied back on the bed so that she could get the best picture. Holding her phone above her, she was careful not to get her face. Just in case.

Her bare chest was exposed in the picture, down with her curved hips, flat stomach, her navel and then just the very top of extremely trimmed hair. She kept it nice, her pubic hair, just in case. Not in case of this, but in case she ever got a boyfriend, so she’d never have to worry. And in this picture it looked very nice, though she didn’t personally favour staring at a picture of herself, but it wasn’t giving everything away. He couldn’t see much of that v between her legs.

This time when she sent it she didn’t feel nervous, she felt confident. She was naked on her couch, just waiting on Ben, and the thrill of it really was a turn on. When her phone buzzed, she held it up and checked it.

‘ _Have you done this before?_ ’

‘ _No._ ’ She answered, forgoing a signature because she knew very well who she was texting, and it took time she didn’t want to waste.

‘ _You’re very beautiful. Please, more?_ ’

Again, not an order. Roman’s heart was fluttering as she sat up. Legs together, she took a picture of her lower stomach and thighs, her cunt hidden. She took another of her chest, a little more up close though the angle showed the start of her long neck and wispy hair falling from her up-do. The most nervous she felt in her entire life was just parting her legs a little and putting the phone between her knees, pointing up.

She sent all three pictures at once. The response was quick, a badly angled picture of a lithe man’s stomach, boxers, and the slightest hint of him being half hard. This was Ben?

‘ _Are you alright with this?_ ’ He had texted.

Roman felt a familiar ache, the starting of her arousal, and she chewed her lip. ‘ _Yes. But I hate your pants._ ’ She answered, hoping he’d get the same hint that he’d sent her.

There weren’t words to follow, but he did bare all. His dick, average length but with much girth, resting a little more erect against thighs with sparse hair. Muscled thighs, leading up to kind hip bones, and dark hair kept as neat as her own above that cock.

With him now looking more gutsy than herself, Roman took two pictures. Her tongue running over her fingers, and then she lied back and the second was of her hand very nearly touching her cunt, resting on her stomach. She couldn’t stand to look at them, not knowing if they were blurry but making sure the first he could only see her mouth, and then she sent them.

_‘You’ll be my undoing._ ’ The picture with that message was of his long fingers and a large hand, taking grasp of his cock. Roman let out and audible moan at the sight, feeling herself get wet.

Re-licking her fingers was completely unnecessary and she let her hand cup her sex. Any woman who said they didn’t touch themselves, or at least try it, was a liar. So she knew just where to stroke in order to dampen her fingertips, and with some stretching she took a picture and sent it.

As she waited for his response, Roman stared at Ben’s dick on her phone, rubbing slowly at her labia, warming herself up. Her nipples were hardening and with how she propped her head and shoulder on the arm of the couch, her breath bared down on them. The wind of her exhale thrilled her.

Ben held his cock, now fully erect. Larger and very tempting. A finger pressed to the head of it, slightly slick with pre-cum. Roman spread her legs some, making more room for her hand. Imagination at work, she wished he count enter her, slipping her own finger into her cunt, thumb giving her clit a press that sent shudders through her body. That was what she sent a picture of.

The response was him with his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, skin stretched, legs parted, followed by a blurry one with his palm over the head. He was touching himself, stroking himself, to pictures of her. Roman arched her back and hooked a second finger inside of herself, rubbing her clit. A mewling sound left her, and her toes began to curl in anticipation. Blindly she snapped a picture and sent it, then clutched her phone.

She imagine his cock in her, his lengthy fingers stroking her instead. Having that thin, toned man positioned between her thighs, pressing deeply into her. In reality she stroked herself and rocked against her own hand, biting her lip to keep from being too loud, trying to listen for another text and holding off her orgasm.

When her phone went off, it was only words. ‘ _I’m about to come_.’ She didn’t hesitate anymore. Roman touched herself with full conviction, meaning to do the same. There were slick sounds of her fingers slipping in and out of her, and when all she needed was release she didn’t put them back inside. She focused solely on her clit, rubbing maybe too hard, thinking tomorrow she may be tender because it had been a long time since she touched herself.

When she came, she was aware of one thing. “Ben!” had fell from her lips in a mangled cry of ecstasy. Her entire body shuddered and she threw one leg over the back of the couch to open her centre. Her hand tried to keep rubbing, to draw out the pleasure, but soon she was just too weak and her orgasm ended with panting.

Giving a shaky breath she laid her hand low on her stomach and felt sweaty on her leather couch. Then the phone that laid forgotten on her chest beeped and vibrated. It ticked her and sent this tiny jolt down to her cunt, but she was too worn out to do a thing about it.

‘ _Thank you, love. You’re absolutely fantastic. –Ben_ ’ The text proceeded with a photo of his stomach and groin, cock lying against his hip bone and cum in the wisps of a happy trail.

Roman reached down and slid her hand over herself, giving a twitch at the feeling as she got it wet with her own juices. She set the picture of it as close to the apex of her thighs as possible.

‘ _Only because I had a wonderful partner. We should do it again sometime. –XOXO Rowan_ ’ She sent the picture and message together, then curled on her side in after sex pleasure. Waiting for his answer she grabbed the knickers she wore for all of two minutes and wiped her hand clean on them. At least they had some use.

Then, her phone beeped. ‘ _Definitely –Ben_ ’

 


End file.
